


It means happy. It means fortunate.

by alan713ch



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Feels, Mental Health problems, Names, mental sickness, so many feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1238215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alan713ch/pseuds/alan713ch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was one of those moments when she had control of her mind. She didn't even know how long would it last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It means happy. It means fortunate.

 

Claudia woke up hazily. She knew she was drugged, she knew she was in the hospital, she knew her name, she knew.

It was one of those moments when she had control of her mind. She didn't even know how long would it last.

"Hey, you're awake! How are you feeling?"

"Melissa?"

The woman's smile faltered a little bit.

"You know who I am?"

"Yes, yes, yes. You are Melissa McCall. You are the wife of my husband's friend, Rafe. No - soon to be ex-wife. You are my friend. You are Scott's mom."

Melissa's smile brightened again, and Claudia clung to its light - like it was a lighthouse in all her darkness, guiding her home. Guiding her to lucidity.

"We may have a good day today, eh?"

"Maybe. Maybe. Where's Stiles? Where's John?"

"John's at work, Clo. Stiles and Scott are playing outside. Do you want me to fetch him?"

"Yes. No! Wait. Scott."

"What about him?"

"He... he's been to good to Stiles."

"Oh, no - they are just friends. It's alright."

"No. Stiles tells me about him, when I'm half asleep. He says that Scott puts up with him, with all his weird ideas, because he doesn't think they are weird after they did them. He told me that Scott defended him in school... sometime? I can't remember when. Someone made fun of Stiles because of me."

Melissa nodded, chaste. She wrote a couple of things in her chart, but didn't move or say anything.

"Stiles cried, you know. Because Scott is leaving."

"Oh, no! I mean, he'll be living with his dad, but he'll be coming all the weekends and all the visits we have arranged. They are not going to separate. Not with the way they behave right now - it's almost like they are brothers already."

"Do you think so? Do you think Scott will be there for Stiles?"

"As much as he can, I'm sure."

"Good. Good." Claudia thought of her son for a moment, and how alone he would be when she finally died. "Mel? Can you... can you ask Scott if he would come to see me?"

"Scott? Why?"

"Nothing. I just want to thank him for being so good to Stiles."

She knew that whatever she said would be of concern to Melissa. After all, she was ill, and she could have a relapse any second. But she hoped that her true intentions showed in her face and would let her speak to Scott.

"OK. I'll be here."

"I know."

As soon as Melissa left her room Claudia felt her own insanity trying to take over. She knew she didn't have much time, but she wanted to thank the boy for taking her son in, when so many hadn't before.

When Melissa came back both children were with her, her own with that buzzcut that probably John gave him in the bathroom of the second floor, Melissa's close to his mother, tan skin and kind eyes, so kind that she knew he would always be with Stiles. Even if Stiles inherited the worst from her.

"Mom! You are awake!"

"My little monkey. My little Stile. What have you been up to lately?"

"Scott and I were trying to catch a squirrel today! He escaped. Scott couldn't run as much as I could so I stopped chasing it. How are you feeling, mom?"

"I'm great, Stiles. Hello, Scott."

"Hello, Mrs. S."

"How are you?"

"I'm good."

"Well, Scott. You are well." Melissa corrected her son kindly. Claudia felt a pang of envy at the relationship they had. A relationship she knew she couldn't have with her son. Not when she knew she was gonna die. 

They had tried to explain the possibility to Stiles, but he was too young and too stubborn. She hoped John kept trying so her little man would not be too destroyed afterwards.

"Hey, Stiles, can you do me a favor? Can you get me some sweets from the vending machine?"

"Sure! Come on, Scott!"

"Actually, I was hoping I could talk to Scott for a little while. Just while you get the candy?" Stiles face fell, like he couldn't understand why she would like to talk to Scott and not to him. Scott also frowned, and she could see Melissa was worried. A patient with potential mental problems could not be left alone with a child, unless said child was stubborn like her own and make huge displays whenever he was to be dragged out by someone else than Melissa or her father. "It's nothing, I just have a secret to tell him." She could see Melissa brace herself a little bit more.

"A secret?"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a secret, wouldn't it? Now go." Stiles smiled and left the room without asking her what sweets. That meant he would buy as many as he could with whatever pocket money he had. Melissa stayed inside the room, just like Claudia expected, Scott next to her. 

"What is it, Mrs. S.?"

"I need to thank you, Scott. For being so good to him."

"Why? We are friends."

"I know. Will you still be your friend, even if you move out?"

"Yes." The kid answered immediately, no doubt in his voice. 

"Good."

"Is that it, Claudia?" Mel seemed to be concerned. 

"What? No, sorry, I spaced out. Scott? Stiles told me you defended Stiles once. Because of his name."

"Yes. Do you remember when I asked you? for his name?"

"Yes."

"You said it was a secret."

"Yes. Why did you want to know?"

"Because it would be nice. That someone can say his name."

"Szczesny."

"Bless you."

"No, Scott. That's his name." Scott's eyes opened wide. "Try it." Scott frowned his eyes, and opened and closed his mouth several times. At last, he tried.

"Shesnee."

"Not quite. You want to say both sh and ch at the same time, one after the other."

"Like chihuahua?"

"No," Melissa said, "like axolotl. Remember those? We talked about them when your grandma told you about Xochimilco."

"Yes! So like that, Mrs. S.?"

"Closer. Try to make it a bit harder, like you are swallowing some air."

"Szchesnee."

"Not too hard. Also, try to make the 'e' like 'van'. And swallow a little bit at the end."

"Szczesneth"

"Not too much swallowing."

"Szczesny."

"Excellent!" Scott repeated it a couple more times, until he felt comfortable with it. He smiled at her and she couldn't help but cry in happiness. He had her mother's smile. "It's my way to say thank you, Scott. Thanks for being such a great friend for him."

"I'll go tell him! Wait, no. He doesn't like his name anymore. He says you forgot how to say it. Wait, I'll tell him that you remembered!" Scott exited the room excitedly. Claudia looked at Melissa, and she saw a tear in her friend's cheek. 

She was sure she was crying too.

"You remembered."

"Did I forget for too long?"

"The last time Stiles tried to get you to call him by his name was six months ago. He cried all night - he slept with us."

"Oh God. I'm... I'm sorry!"

"It's OK. You remembered. That's what matters."

They were interrupted by Stiles storming into the room, candy in his arms and loudly asking her to say it and he did, again and again and again, and Scott patiently behind him, knowing he should be careful not to trigger his asthma. He had asthma, right? Stiles threw the candy onto the floor in his excitement, asking her to call him by his name one, two, many many times. She obliged, even if she was feeling a bit too tired for having a boy in her room. Melissa noticed because she ushered the both of them outside, where she knew they would eat all the candy and be a handful later that night.

Claudia closed her eyes, hoping that she had done well. Praying to all the gods that if they were to take her soon, at least her son would have a true friend to take care of him after. 

**Author's Note:**

> A little drabble of how I think Scott learned Stiles name.


End file.
